KATARA UNIT User Manual
by Karen Elaine DuLay
Summary: Have fun with our latest UNIT! And we're sorry about the cookie crumbs...


**Oh my! Could this be...another manual? Caelum Blue was kind enough to beta for me, and the KATARA UNIT is available for sale online at the CookieLord Factories website. **

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or the UNIT Manual format. Enjoy the KATARA UNIT Manual!**

* * *

><p><strong>KATARA UNIT<strong>

_Copyright Nickelodeon Studies and CookieLord Factories_

A User's Guide

Congratulations, lucky customer! You've just purchased a KATARA UNIT! If this is your first UNIT, feel free to skip the following section and move on to TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS. However, if you are new to the joys of UNIT ownership, please be sure to take a look, as it may give you important information concerning the basis of UNITs themselves.

Introduction to UNITs

So you've purchased your first UNIT. Congratulations! We hope you will enjoy living with your new housemate for years to come.

Before you read the specifics about your UNIT, we would like to make several facts about them very clear.

Your UNIT is indeed a person, despite your views on cloning, genetic manipulation, artificial intelligence, and any host of other controversial topics. We would like you to keep this in mind while dealing with your UNIT, as they have thoughts, emotions, and dreams just like you. Should you find yourself disagreeing with our claims, please note that mistreatment of your UNIT can and will result in legal action, either on the UNIT's part or ours.

It is likely that your UNIT is underage. Should you yourself be underage, there is no problem with the two of you carrying on a romantic relationship, if you so desire. However, if your UNIT is not of the legal age of consent for your country while you are considered an adult, or vice versa, you or your UNIT may be arrested for statutory rape. We at [CookieLord Factories] cannot be held accountable for any illegal actions committed by a UNIT or the owner of a UNIT.

This manual may not contain all the answers to your questions. If this is the case, please contact a company representative and present your question or issue. We will answer your question to the best of our abilities, and then update all of our manuals so that other buyers in the future will not face the same troubles as you. Sending us cookies might speed up the updating process.

It is possible to return your UNIT within 90 days of receiving it, but to do so you must replace your UNIT and all accessories in the box they were shipped in. If you cannot locate all of the accessories or the box itself, [CookieLord Factories] is unable to reclaim the UNIT and return your money. Well, we suppose we'll reclaim the UNIT anyways. But you won't get your money back. We'll probably have spent it on cookie ingredients by then.

Technical Specifications

Your UNIT should possess the following traits:

**Age:** 14

**Manufacturing Origin:** South Pole

**Height:** [unknown]

**Weight:** [unknown]

**Nationality:** Southern Water Tribe

**Bending Abilities:** Water

**Preferred Weaponry:** KATARA doesn't use a weapon, but if she did, a cane sword or samurai sword would be your best bet

Unpacking

Despite being the kind, motherly figure of Team Avatar, your KATARA UNIT will not appreciate being taken out of her box. Here are some methods we've found to be successful/result in the least amount of damage to yourself and your home.

Cook up a large batch of stewed sea prunes and set in near her box. KATARA will smell them, then burst out and start shoveling them into her mouth. Beware of flying wood. You are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Open the smaller box that should have arrived with her, and take out her mother's necklace. Start talking loudly about how you just found it lying on the ground. KATARA will come out of her box, eager to reclaim it. You are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Complain loudly about how dirty your house is thanks to a TOPH UNIT tracking in mud. KATARA will leave her box and try to find TOPH to lecture her about dirtying up other peoples' homes. You are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Say that you saw a ZUKO UNIT chasing an AANG UNIT out your window. KATARA will burst out of her box, demanding to know where, then run off to find them so she can save AANG. Once you've caught her, you are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Uses and Jobs

**Cook:** Your KATARA UNIT really is a wonderful cook! She's got the ability to make a tasty soup or stew out of almost any ingredients you give her, though you'd better beware if she gets her hands on some sea prunes. Enroll her in some community college courses, or find her a cookbook (preferably in Chinese, unless you want to read the instructions for her), and she'll soon master many more recipes! From there, opening your own restaurant should be a cinch.

**Babysitter:** Seeing as she was one of the oldest children in the Southern Water Tribe, you can be sure your KATARA UNIT knows how to handle children. She often had to watch the younger kids while their mothers did chores and their fathers were off at war, so she's no stranger to dealing with temper tantrums and naptimes. Team her up with an AANG UNIT, and you've got a child-watching duo that'll rock your neighborhood!

**Maid:** Another thing KATARA is good at is cleaning. She had to keep her family's igloo clean while she lived at the South Pole, and when she lived in Ba Sing Se she took responsibility for that home's cleanliness as well. Teach her how to use a vacuum and some of the more modern cleaning supplies, and your KATARA UNIT will gladly take over cleaning your home. Take her to a maid agency and, possibly with a little white lie over _exactly_ how old she is, she'll be hired in a jiffy.

**Medical Professional**: If you want your KATARA UNIT to follow this profession, you'll need to wait some years while she attains a GED and a medical degree, but eventually she'll be an amazing doctor, nurse, or EMT. This field will be all the easier for her thanks to her Waterbending Healing, She already knows quite a bit about anatomy and wounds, so she'll fly through those classes with ease, and when she starts working at a hospital her occasional use of Healing on the more desperate patients will earn her quite the reputation.

Characterization

UNITs are pre-programmed to be consistent with their personalities and general appearances in the middle of Season Two. This means that their relations with other UNITs, philosophies, and even their treatment of you will vary depending on how much of the series they believe they have experienced. Showing them episodes of the series will "unlock" their memories of what happened, as well as affect their relations with others and their actions.

Relations to Other Units

_AANG:_ It may take some time, and you might have to orient her to the end of the series, but your KATARA UNIT will fall irreversibly in love with AANG. Originally, she might just see him as a friend, possibly something of a little brother figure, but once she realizes just how strong and driven he really is underneath that mask of goofiness she'll never look at another man again. Keep in mind that if she becomes involved with another man first—UNIT or otherwise—she may not hold romantic feelings for AANG at all. But that's if she truly likes this other man, and wants the relationship to work out.

_PRINCE ZUKO:_ At first KATARA will be hostile towards him, but given time and orientation to "The Southern Raiders" in season three she will be able to tolerate and befriend this UNIT. However, she will never have any romantic feelings towards him, because of his Fire Nation heritage.

_SOKKA:_ This UNIT is her older brother, but to KATARA it feels like she's the elder. She's taken care of him ever since their mother died, and that care will be apparent in her interactions with him. With her around, the deadly trio of SOKKA, AANG, and TOPH will be held in check. When SOKKA is in trouble, KATARA will go to save him, and vice versa.

_TOPH:_ At first these two might not get along very well, but give them a bit of time to get used to each other and they'll be friends. KATARA will curb TOPH's wildchild destructiveness, possibly saving you and your house from injury. If you're into it, a girl/girl relationship could be possible, given lots of girl time together and isolation from AANG and SOKKA UNITs.

_HARU:_ KATARA and HARU had a little chemistry going on back in season one, and KATARA hasn't forgotten it yet. Put these two in a room together, and they might decide to get together! Nearby AANG UNITs will be jealous of HARU, but won't sabotage them if the relationship seems to be working out.

JET: Another character from season one that had undeniable interest in KATARA, but at her level of characterization she will believe him a monster and attack him on sight. Orient her to the end of season two, however, and she will be overcome with thankfulness at seeing him alive. After that, a relationship should be no problem!

Cleaning

Your KATARA UNIT is quite interested in keeping herself and her surroundings clean. If you get too dirty for her liking, she'll clean you too! On the other hand, if your room is dirty, she'll nag you nonstop for a week before finally doing it herself.

Feeding

KATARA likes to cook, and will feed both of you (and any other residents of your home) three square meals a day. Her specialties are stews and soups, especially stewed sea prunes. Keep in mind that she has a fondness for seaweed teas.

Rest

Your KATARA UNIT can make do with just a sleeping bag, but she's a very light sleeper. If there are any sudden noises—something falls, you start talking in your sleep—she'll wake up and be unable to sleep until she knows what it was. Good luck trying to sneak out at night with a KATARA UNIT around! Her imposed bedtime is ten o'clock at the latest, and she won't take no for an answer!

Reprogramming/Modes

_Motherly (default)_

_Optimistic (default)_

_Doting_

_Disgusted_

_Leader_

_Pissed (locked)_

_Pessimistic (locked)_

KATARA is automatically in _Motherly_ and _Optimistic_ modes, during which she will be very kind to everyone (except Fire Nation UNITs) and make it her business to keep you well-fed, rested, and clean. Present her with a problem and she'll tackle it with cheerful determination. Track mud on the floor, and she'll clean it up while lecturing you about getting the carpet dirty. Ask for help with something and she'll dive head-in. These modes are best for if you want your KATARA UNIT to take good care of you.

When KATARA enters _Doting_ mode, usually because she's been in _Motherly_ mode for too long or because you've been injured or gotten sick, she will do everything she can to give you whatever you want. Breakfast, lunch, and supper will be wherever you please, whenever you please, and KATARA will insist on combing your hair herself. Anything you need, you'll get in a minute or less. Getting her out of this mode is as simple as suggesting Zutara to her: she'll be disgusted with you and storm off to mutter angrily about the outrageousness of the idea.

That leads to _Disgusted_ mode. You can activate it by showing her something disgusting—slime or something inappropriate for children both work nicely—or suggesting Zutara. Continually tracking mud on the carpet is another surefire way to get her into this mode. To get her out of it, offer to cook dinner—she'll be grateful and go read a romance novel.

_Leader_ mode activates when a problem turns nasty. KATARA will take charge of what everyone's doing and skillfully order them to take appropriate actions, soon ending the crisis. Even minor problems can push her into this mode, but to get her out you simply need to tell her she did a great job. Flattered, KATARA will revert to _Optimisic_.

_Pissed_ mode requires keeping KATARA in _Disgusted_ mode for a long time, then acting extremely rude to her. She will snap, throw down whatever she's holding, yell at you to do things yourself, and storm off. Gifts of chocolate and flowers, and possibly a few deep-fried pickled radishes, will be needed to calm her down. Look out for Water Whips, though!

_Pessimistic _is the hardest mode to induce, and you probably shouldn't try. To activate it, you must have her go through _Leader_ mode, but ensure that every attempt at fixing her problem(s) goes wrong. After a while, KATARA will give up and mope in a corner. You can cheer her up to _Optimistic_ mode again by telling her what you did, but it's also possible she'll enter _Pissed_ mode. A safer option would be helping her to solve her problem, after which she will reenter _Optimistic _mode.

Troubleshooting

**Problem:** Um, I've been trying to get my ZUKO and KATARA UNITs together for a little while now, and they've both been pretty mad at me lately…but last night I woke up and KATARA was trying to Bloodbend me into the middle of the street, right in front of a car! I screamed for help and an AANG UNIT showed up to save me, but KATARA's in a really scary mood and her expression is terrifying and I'm worried she'll try to kill me again! What do I do? Help!

**Solution:** Wow, you've unlocked KATARA's secret mode "_Homicidal"_! Usually you need a SOKKA and TOPH UNIT around to get her fully into that mode! You would best describe her in this mode as the mother who got fed up with her kids' antics and serial killer, and she will try to kill you again! To get her out of _Homicidal_, have AANG, HAKODA, and KYA UNITs come over and talk with her. KATARA will be delighted to see her mother again, and will snap back to _Optimistic_!

**Problem:** So, I gave my KATARA UNIT a cookbook for desserts, and now the only thing she'll bake is cookies! I suppose I could have bake sales every weekend or something, maybe open a cookie store because her cookies are pretty good, but she won't stop making them unless she needs to eat herself or has to sleep! I can't afford to keep buying her ingredients, and I'd kinda like to eat something other than cookies once in a while. How can I get her to stop?

**Solution:** Why would you want her to stop making cookies?

Questions

**Q:** The technical specifications say that KATARA would prefer a cane or samurai sword to fight with, but she doesn't come with one!

**A:** As KATARA has no cane sword in the series itself, she does not come with one: instead, you may order a samurai or cane sword from our special online catalog, either with a KATARA UNIT or after she has arrived. Other items found on this catalog include AANG's bison whistle, SOKKA's detective gear, replacements of all accessories that come with the UNITs, and an APPA UNIT.

**Q:** How much can my KATARA UNIT heal with her Waterbending?

**A:** Waterbending heals by manipulating the chi paths in the body with water, and using water to encourage the body's natural healing processes. Since learning Bloodbending, KATARA has been able to affect changes in the body deeper than most Healers can. But why ask us, when you can go out, have a dangerous adventure, get mortally wounded, and find out yourself?

Accessories

Mother's Engagement Necklace (1)

Water Pouch (1)

Spirit Oasis Necklace (1)

Set of Water Tribe clothing, Season One Edition (1)

Set of Water Tribe Clothing, Season Two Edition (1)

Set of Fire Nation Clothing (1)

End Notes

We at [CookieLord Factories] hope you and your UNIT enjoy many years of happiness together, and please urge you to remember the local laws concerning statutory rape. Seriously, she's underage, and if we're not drilling that into you the government might try to get the men in the white coats to take us away again! If you or your UNIT should do anything illegal, [CookieLord Factories] is not responsible for legal representation, reimbursement, or paying bail. Though a donation of cookies may help change our minds.


End file.
